Guilty as Charged
by laurenxalainee
Summary: They said no one would get hurt. They lied.
1. Like, whoa

**sorry it took so long for this to get out but i hope you like it cause, well i dooo :) sorry if this comes up as a new chapter i edited it a bit. nothing big so you dont have to re-read it :)**

* * *

_I guess I'm guilty 'til proven innocent  
and I'll be gone before they know what I hit em' with  
and this predicament is pure coincidence  
oh brother here comes another incident_  
"Guilty as Charged" by Gym Class Heroes

Chris Plovert walked into BOCD High and smiled that easy care-free smile he always gave. His Mom, Dina, said that at least seven girls swooned when he gave it. Chris always laughed when she said that.

Allie Rose-Singer smiled at him, trying to look sophisticated and sexy. It failed miserably. Cam Fisher winced at her sultry smile and walked up behind Chris, falling in step with him. "Dude, it almost makes me sick looking at how they look at you. For real," Cam growled. "I'm freaking jealous."

"Man, everyone is," Derrick Harrington stepped up on the right of Chris and the Dream Team of BOCDH was complete. Josh was the only one missing, and he had recently gotten his tonsils out so he couldn't even be at school for three more days.

"EW!" A freshman screeched as she stepped in front of the three golden boys. "Hi, I'm Blake Jennings!" The short, big-boobed, curly, brown haired girl (**reminds ya of Jenny from the Gossip Girl books, right? But it's not. I promise**) grinned and looked up at the three guys.

Cam, being the most polite out of the three, smiled, his blue and green eyes twinkling. He stuck out his hand and let the little girl shake it, her petite little hand shaking his larger one. "I'm Cam," he said like a good little Momma's boy.

Blake laughed out loud, not the conservative laugh most sophomores, juniors, and seniors used when talking to them. No freshman ever had the guts to talk the hottest juniors, well ever.

Some juniors were now watching the little girl talk to the guys from the side of the hallway. The girl was talking boldly to all three of them now, and the boys were mildly replying back. Three of the girls watching from the sidelines were Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory.

Kristen smirked, watching as the three now passed the girl and kept walking. She hoped her cute giggle would attract Chris to look at her. It didn't.

Derrick scowled as soon as they stepped past the gorgeous three girls. "Dude, why didn't you say hi to your girlfriend?"

"Was she back there?" Chris said, seemingly not caring.

"Man, shut up!" Derrick punched him in the shoulder. "You're scared of her!"

"Am not!" Chris disagreed like a little girl, shaking his head. All eyes were on him as he shook out his chocolate colored mane; Chris' phone started vibrating in his pocket. Without being inconspicuous, Chris pulled out his phone; a text from his freshman sister was waiting to be opened.

"Who's it from? Your devil girlfriend?" Cam asked, snickering.

"No, it's from my sister." Chris said, kicking Cam.

The Dream Team sat down at their usual table at the school's coffee shop, named Hawk Coffee. To their right, the wanna be a-list b–listers (blisters) were whispering furiously in their little fake Juicy boots.

Cam snapped his fingers like a king and a waitress appeared, the Blisters got her first though and she rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She was wearing plain black Vans and a black slip (To many people asked what this was so: **a light sleeveless woman's undergarment worn under a dress**), the thin fabric came down to her mid-thigh.

"What are you wearing?" a Blister asked, as she flipped through her last months Vogue.

"What are _you_wearing?" the girl scowled, her white-blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. She looked sickened as she stared at the Blister's outfit. The girl blanched under the conscious glare of this girl.

The waitress smirked and walked over to the three gorgeous boys. "Hey, my name is Claire and I'll be your waitress for this morning." Claire passed out little coasters for their drinks.

"Hi Claire," Derrick smiled.

Claire stared long and hard. "I can't take this anymore, I quit," the girl took off the long apron and hung it on a hook. "Peace!"

"Well, that was weird…" Chris whispered to no one in particular. At the time, the bell rang and the kids who worked in the morning also took off their aprons and walked out of the little café. Derrick remained sitting as every other person in the café left.

"What was up with that?" Derrick asked, still sitting.

"I don't know, but come on, we have to go to our lockers and get to class." Chris said.

"Coming," Derrick sighed and the three walked lazily to their first class, teen leadership.

The teen leadership room was set up like a college classroom, with a ladder of desks (as in each little ring had desks to sit in, then it would get higher) and a platform at the bottom for the teacher or speaker to sit and present on.

"So today we are presenting our speeches, the funnest speech we'll probably have all semester. I gave each of you a different topic to talk about." Mr. McClure started walking to his desk. "Oh, I almost forgot, Claire Lyons and Massie Block have transferred out of my third period, so they are now in this class."

Mr. McClure sat at his desk and pointed at an amber eyed, coffee-colored haired, gorgeous girl. "You or Claire." He said briefly. The girls eyes got wide and she whispered to someone who the three couldn't see, but whoever she was she was stepping up to the little platform.

Derrick gasped as he saw the waitress; her blond hair was in the same soft ringlets and her make-up was really natural, the little black slip fell a little longer on her frame without the apron bunching it. Cam could see the girls in the class all lean over to whisper about the girls.

Her soft voice was escalated by the microphone for the large room. "Mr. McKinney gave me the topic of high school, so here it goes.

"In high school, a bunch of plain old _crap_ just happens and you are pretty much are always going to hate it. Most people call it drama but I call it a tragedy. I mean the only thing I really hate about it is I don't do half the things people have said I have done. Like that bit—brat, Kristen Gregory, no one likes her but everyone acts like they do. Take her boyfriend, Chris, for example. I promise he tries to not look at her. She is high school. She's the reason most people hate coming here. No one likes the queen bee in high school. You just have to stop listening to her." Claire smirked, Mr. McKinney wasn't happy, you could tell but, that was Claire's opinion so he couldn't count off for her conclusion.

A girl in the third row stood up, laughed then applauded; it happened like a whip.

Derrick leaned over to Chris and Cam. "Dude, I think I'm in love.


	2. Don't say that

**okay. new. sorry i had writers block. :)**

* * *

_What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don;t tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
_"Vulnerable" by Secondhand Seranade

Chris Plovert gulped. Cam Fisher was stare/glaring at Derrick Harrington across the table. Derrick was eating his Sloppy Joe, pretending it was the most important thing in the world. The three were sitting at the regular table on the left side of the cafeteria.

"What do you mean you really like her?" Cam finally said. The three had moved away the two other chairs that were supposed to be at the small table.

"She's just cute and insightful! I would date her. Okay, Cam?" Derrick sighed.

"Fine, fine," Cam said. He watched Claire Lyons and Massie Block walk out of the lunch line. "As long as you don't dump her like you dumped Darcy Howard."

"Whatever, man. Darcy meant nothing to me," a muffled cry was heard. Derrick sighed. "She was right behind me right?" Two head nods greeted him. "How long was she listening?" He pointed his thumb in Darcy's general direction.

"I'm guessing whole thing, but look who she's talking to." Cam said as Derrick looked over. Darcy had been stopped by Claire and Massie, the three girls were talking and Darcy pointed over to the boy's table.

Claire took about eight long strides over to the guys' table, Massie was following. "Don't say that." She whispered to Derrick.

"Huh?" Chris and Cam said in unison as Derrick stared dumbfounded.

"Don't say that it didn't mean anything," Claire said, now talking louder. "Listen to me, if you thought about her everyday or if you memorized her laugh than at one point she must've meant _something_ to you."

Claire crossed her arms over her chests; waiting for a response. "Don't have anything to say right?"

Derrick tried to stutter out a response. It failed.

"That's what I thought," Claire said then walked away. Massie started to walk away but she looked back, Chris was staring at her. She smiled faintly and waved a few of her fingers. Chris smiled his easy smile and waved full-heartedly back. She smirked and turned her head, her full head of chestnut curls swung with her and she flounced off.

Chris was still looking at her about five minutes later.

"Dude, I think he's in love."

-;-

Massie Block was trying to get Chris Plovert out of her mind. When she had waved, his whole face just lit up. Why was that? Why? She walked into her sixth period, last class of the day, and walked up to the teacher. Miss Penn was the new drama teacher and she was the prettiest, nicest, and youngest teacher. Massie had switched most of her classes so she could be with Claire but this was the only class she had without her. It didn't bother Massie though.

"Hey Miss Penn, I got my schedule changed so I'm in this class now," Massie gave one of her breathtaking smiles.

Miss Penn smiled back. "Okay Massie." She pointed to a seat next to a boy who had his back turned. "You can sit there." Massie nodded, her soft brown ringlets shaking. "Oh and Massie?" Massie turned.

"Yes?"

"Pull your dress down," Miss Penn smiled and turned to her desk. Massie yanked at her vintage Chanel green minidress, she sat in her seat and set down the huge black Chanel tote.

"Okay class, as you know we have just started our team advertisements. Today we are going to split up into your groups and work on making your advertisements. Now, Massie go with your neighbor, Mr.……Plovert." Massie stared at Miss Penn, hoping she heard wrong.

"Hays, I'm Chris, Massie right?" Chris smiled his boyish smile and stood up.

"Yeah." Massie smiled back and took the hand he offered her. Chris helped her to her feet and they walked to the back of the classroom where the rest of their group was.

"So what are we doing?" Massie asked.

"Nothing yet," Kemp Hurley said.

"We have to start thinking of things!" Lila Kirkpatrick stated in a flush.

Chris sat in a desk about three seats away from the group and motioned for Massie to follow. She took one look at the group, rolled her eyes at the five people arguing and sat by Chris.

"So how come I've never met you?" Chris asked.

"Because I've never been in five of your classes before." Massie said, giggling.

"Oh, that would make sense." Chris grinned.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Claire is your best friend, right?"

"Yuhh, why?"

"She seems…loud."

Massie laughed. "Loud? That's an understatement."

Chris laughed nervously.

"She wasn't always like that. She used to be quiet and sweet. I'm not really sure why she suddenly got bold and outgoing."

"I think Derrick like loves her."

"They'll end up together."

"Why do you think that?"

"It'd be then end to her perfect happily ever after."

"Why do you think she's going to end up happy?"

"She's a freaking princess," smile, "of course she'll end up happy."

"Princess?"

"Princess. She's just looking for a prince." Massie paused. "You do know that's what most girls want in high school? Their knight in shining armor or some fairy tale crap like that."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. You know how on Myspace everyone puts those little quote things?" Massie smiled and Chris nodded. "I guess I wanna live my life like that one says: 'Take chances, Make mistakes. If it something you'll regret in the morning, sleep late.'"

"That's a good philosophy. I think." Massie laughed and nodded.

"So...Have you made any other friends other than Claire?"

Massie stared at him. "Do you know how long I've gone to school here?"

"No." Chris admitted.

"This is my first year here, but I have been here all year and it's the second semester. Summer is in five weeks. Do you think I've made friends?"

"I don't know?"

"Eh, not that many but I don't want a lot."

"Like who?"

"Darcy Howard, Kay-Kay Little, Dylan Marvil, Olivia--" Chris interrupted her.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah."

"Dylan is part of Kristen's little clique though."

"So?"

"So, Kristen hates you."

"Why?"

"Because of Claire."

"I'm my own person; she doesn't have to hate me because of my best friend."

"That's just how she is."

"How would you—oh yeah. That's right. You and her are together."

"Well yeah but."

"Save it for someone who cares." Massie stood up and swished over to their group, and Chris was still sitting there whenever the bell rang for the end of the day.


	3. You're gonna like it my way

**FORGOT about this, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, or the lyrics used in these chapters, but I do own the Hali family and Darcy. Thanks. **

**I love all you people who review. you make my day :) I just thought I would share all of this with yall. type in 'best of craigslist' on google. click the first link that comes up and a page sould coe up with a BUNCH of links on it. Look for the one that says 'to the guy who mugged me last night' Its HI-larious :)**

* * *

_Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring, you're gonna like it my way  
_"Keeps Getting Better" by Christina Aguilera

Cam smiled at his teacher, hoping to dazzle the 36 year old female teacher. Ms. Harper always seemed to particularly like her cute male population over the girls in the class.

Cam smiled at Raisa Hali, the cute whore of seniors. Cam, being a good boy, thought he could convince her that she should change her ways and be with him.

Raisa smiled back and fluttered her silver flicked eyelashes, she was one of five children and they all had funky names. Her parents were Greek, so they used stranger, unique names. Raisa's twin brother was Alain (Al for short), her older sister, Bebe, her older brother, Dash (simplest name), and her two younger siblings Blondelle (Blondie) and Lancelot (Lance). The family was quite weird, but amazingly all attractive.

"Hey, your Cam right?" She asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"Yup!"

"Well we have to pair up and I want to be partnered with _you,_" She giggled.

"Cool," Cam said, dragging his desk over to hers. Why is this senior whore being all over me? Cam thought. I'm only a junior; it's hard to get the snobby 'I'm-better-than-you' seniors and plus, this is the first time she's ever even talked to me.

"I know what you're thinking. What's my favorite color? But that's the thing! I just don't know!" Cheesy smile.

Cam stared at her strangely. "Are you for real?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" But Cam didn't answer, only moved his desk back to the original spot and called the nearest girl over to his desk.

"Hey Olli! Wanna be partners?" she laughed.

"No one ever calls me that anymore!" she explained her laughter. "It's weird to hear it now."

"Well do you?"

"Are you only asking because I'm the only one you know in this class except for Josh and he's gone?"

Cam grimaced and decided to be honest. "Well, uh yeah?"

"Whatevs! It's cool with me!" Olivia smiled, her golden straight hair bounced slightly. Cam knew picking Olivia probably wasn't too smart seeing as she was…well dumb but she was the only person he knew in the class.

Olivia didn't bother to tell him that every single guy in the class hated him because they weren't insanely hot like Cam and the girls would drop their boyfriends in a heart beat to be with him. "I thought you were with…Raisa," Olivia grimaced, letting her hair fall in a frame around her heart shaped face.

"I was, but she's kind of well stupid." Cam blushed, his sincere-ness showing.

Olivia laughed. "Cam, you don't have to worry bout being mean with me, you can trust me." She got up and grabbed her desk to drag it over to Cam's, dropping her pencil in the process. As she picked it up, every guy in the room checked her out and Cam took notice of this, trying not to himself.

Olivia was definitely a 10. She had golden blonde hair that usually hung straight to her back, and blue eyes. A true all American girl, with style. She usually wore dresses or skinnys with graphic tees. Today she sported white skinnys and a red tank top, over the red tank top was a white halter and she had on Prada red heels. No lie; she was the perfect combination of hot and sweet.

"I'll trust you, Olli," Cam whispered, using the childhood name everyone used to call her. Kristen, Olivia, Derrick, Cam, Plovert, Dylan, Alicia, Dempsey Solomon and he had known each other since they were about four/five and with the intake of Massie and Claire, things were getting crazy.

"Good thing Clammy, I'm glad." Olivia smiled and let her hair pile over his desk.

"Gah, don't call me that anymore!" Cam complained.

"Shut–up and quit complaining," Olivia ordered, pretending to be mean.

"Quit before you strain yourself," Cam laughed.

"I'll be fine," Olivia laughed.

"Sure, sure." Cam breathed, staring up at her. Olivia blushed at Cam's adorable stare.

-;-

Derrick was leaning on his truck, waiting for Cam and Chris to get to it. They drove to The Slicker, a little diner that was more popular than Starbucks in Westchester, after school.

"_I wanna make up right now now now I wanna make up right now now now Wish we never broke up right now now now We need to make up right now now now._" Akon's Right Now played as Derrick's phone signaled a new call. Derrick grabbed his I-phone out of his pocket and didn't even look as he answered the slim phone.

"Hello?" he said, mumbling.

"Derrick?" he heard a light voice.

"Who is this?"

"Alicia," he heard a faint rustling.

"Yeah?" he asked irritated.

"Do you know when Chris is going to talk to Kristen again? Cause she's kind of freaked that he is extremely mad at her, for no reason."

"Are you her freaking slave, Alicia?"

"No," her voice was shaky.

"Then make her get off her lazy butt and figure it out her self." Derrick said as he hung up the phone.

His phone buzzed again, but this time it was only a text.

**CAM:** I think I like Olivia suddenly.  
**DERRICK:** We'll talk about it when you GET TO THE FRICKIN CAR!!!!!!  
**CAM:** coming.

Olivia. Olivia was pretty. But she had some baggage. This guy, Trent, had flirted with her and acted like he completely liked her. Then, when she had fallen for him, he pretty much rejected her. He told her that he liked Kat, that's why he asked her out. You see, Trent knew that Olivia like him, but that didn't change his mind. So, Olivia had bad trust issues.

"Hey," Chris said, walking up to Derrick's car and opening the passenger seat. That was the three (usually four) boys deal. Whoever got to the car first got to drive, the second sat in the passenger seat and then the last two got the backseat. This was the first year that all four knew how to drive so things were slightly competitive with the driving. Derrick usually got there first so he could drive, mostly because he was scared that one of the other boys would wreck his beloved truck.

"Hey," Derrick said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Hefjsna," was the reply Derrick got from Chris.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing, in particular, you know. The usual."

"What's the usual?" Derrick sighed.

"Man, I just got to break up with Kristen. Massie like hates me cause Kristen hates her."

"Does she know that Kristen pretty much hates like everyone?" Derrick asked, honking the horn at Cam, who was walking slowly. "Well, except for you," Derrick winked.

"Ha-ha so funny." Chris murmured. "I tried to tell her the only reason Kristen hated her was because of Claire but she went on a rant, talking bout how she's her own person and such."

"Sucks to be you, I had a wonderful convo with Claire."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Derrick, I talked to Massie. She already knows that you didn't so shut-up."

"Okay, fine. I didn't, but I'm gonna!"

Cam opened the back door and jumped in. "Let's go," Cam said, smiling to himself.

"What's up with you?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, just I think I like Olivia, I am passing Spanish, and I might be recruited by some scholarships."

"Olivia, man. She's hot." Chris said, nodding with approval.

"I know," Cam smiled.


	4. Apolgizing to everyone Authors NOTE

I apologize everyone. I just cannot keep up with this story. It so _unoriginal_ and I **don't** like it. I promise I'll think of one soon. They come to me randomly. I promise ya'll. ILY thanks :)


End file.
